The present invention relates to a fastening device particularly usable for fine adjustment of the tension applicable by means of a lever.
Levers are currently known which are constituted by a partially hollow body at which the stem of a T-shaped tie rod member is freely pivoted.
A seat for a nut, or threaded block, is also formed at the head of the tie rod member, which protrudes to the rear of the body of the lever; a complementarily threaded pivot is associated at said nut or block and is in turn connected to a grip means which is rigidly associated with a flap of the shell or of the quarter of a ski boot.
The problem of this known lever systems consists of the fact that the tie rod member has a considerable size and consequently a high weight and manufacturing cost.